


Jadrins de Asgard

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asgard, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: Uma tentativa - não sei válida - de construir um pouco do que foi o encontro deles no Jardim de Asgard. Mas como em Doctor Who, nem tudo é o que parece.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



> Esse é um presente para você, fiz o melhor do que eu pude para criar um pouco sobre esse encontro. Espero que goste. E Feliz Aniversário, espero que saiba como é importante para mim e como sou agradecido diariamente por você está na minha vida. Te amo minha amiga!

\- Por que sempre acabamos assim?

Viro o meu rosto para o homem ao meu lado, que como sempre está exibindo um sorriso no rosto e com brilhos em seus olhos. Sempre tive a opinião de que gostava dessas situações de vida ou morte, principalmente quando me envolvia, simplesmente por saber que sou o mais próximo de igual que ele pode ter no momento. Embora soubesse que isso não vá durar muito. Logo ira achar um jeito. Ele sempre acha.

Ele se vira para mim ainda sorrindo e sinto o meu coração parar um pulo, sempre teve esse efeito em mim, nunca soube se devido ao meu condicionamento em Devil Run ou porque sei o suficiente dele para me apaixonar. Já desisti de entender a muito tempo, não é algo que vá mudar em nada. Eu o amo e isso é o suficiente para mim, mesmo sabendo que ele não me ama igual.

\- Achei que gostasse de algemas.

Eu não consigo evitar o sorriso em meu rosto, porque esse é o nosso fetiche particular, que significa muito mais do que apenas restrições de movimento. Embora não ache que qualquer outra pessoa iria entender do quanto ele vem me salvando das minhas próprias.

\- Oh Sweet, mas também gosto quando eu estou por cima de você.

É vez dele de ficar corado, não importava o quanto à gente já tenha feito sexo ou outras coisas, sempre parecia ter um pudor que não entendo. Será que ele era assim com Rose? Ou quem sabe com sua primeira esposa? São perguntas que eu nunca tive coragem de perguntar, sabendo que ele iria se fechar como sempre fazia quando chegavam perto de mais. Fico imaginando o quanto mamãe sabe sobre o passado dele e acho que a resposta é próxima de nada.

Vejo-o abrindo a boca para fazer um comentário, provavelmente espertinho, quando a porta de nosso calabouço se abre por um homem vestido uma armadura. Ela é dourada e pela sua altura parece ter no mínino uns dois metros, contudo o que mais me assusta é a arma ao lado dele. Um desmaterializador. É fácil esquecer o quanto essa civilização é avançada mesmo usando armaduras e ainda não possuindo um sistema de televisão.

\- O pai de todos lhes espera.

Troco olhares com o Doctor que não aprece está muito assustado ou irritado com a situação e isso me deixa intrigada, se tem uma coisa que sempre o deixa abalado é nosso encontros terminarem na prisão. Talvez isso o lembre do motivo de eu estar presa, mas estou sendo sentimental de mais para o meu próprio bem. Ele não me ama como eu o amo, ainda sim eu estou sorrindo e segui-o para perto dele enquanto o guarda está ocupado nos guiando.

\- Você tem um plano?

Sinto a mão dele tocar na minha, nos dedos se entrelaçando levemente e não pela primeira vez percebo como sua mão é maior que a minha e seus dedos longos, talvez a hipótese da relação do dedo não seja assim tão errada.

\- Não precisamos de um plano.

\- Como assim? Eu tenho quase certeza que eles pretendem nos matar.

Novamente vejo o seu sorriso, mas ele não libera minha mão e isso faz o meu coração ficar mais calmo, embora não minha mente. Sinceramente eu sei quando minha vida vai acabar, mas gosto desse corpo e não pretendo perdê-lo – tento ignorar que talvez não tenho tantas regeneração como o homem ao meu lado. Por isso abro minha boca para dizer alguma coisa quando a uma grande porta se abre dando para um salão.

Por um segundo eu perco minha fala completamente, eu já vi lugares maravilhosos durante minha a viagens com e sem o Doctor, conheci pessoas incrivelmente belas e fiquei com a grande maioria. Não que ele saiba disso. Mas nada se compara a beleza do que estou observando agora.

O salão é completamente dourado, com candelabros de cristal que refletem a luz do sol azul do lado de fora, lançando uma miríade de cores em todos os lugares. Às vezes criando figuras, às vezes um degrade de diversos tons de azul que incidem no mesmo ponto dando ao local uma beleza espectral. O chão é feito de mármore e até onde posso ver forma uma figura que se estende até pedestal onde há o Pai de Todos e outras nove pessoas, entre homens e mulheres. Sinto Doctor me puxando.

\- Essa é a figura de Igdrasil e aqueles são os regentes dos nove reinos.

\- Eu sempre achei que fosse uma releitura da Teoria da Estabilidade Extradimensional.

Os olhos dele brilham como sempre acontece quando me acha sexy, são nesses momentos que eu percebo que é muito mais minha inteligência que o atrai do que meu corpo, embora soubesse que ele goste dele também.

\- E é, mas aqui significa também os nove reinos que controlam politicamente esse planeta.

\- Como você sabe disso?

Novamente vejo-o abrindo a boca quando uma voz soa até nós, me fazendo virar para frente onde o homem mai velho está nos sorrindo de maneira carinhosa e quase saudosista. Não consigo evitar olhar para o homem ao meu lado que sorri da mesma forma.

\- Odin meu velho amigo, vejo que ainda consegue manter o seu trono.

Vejo o homem sorrindo enquanto se levantando, sua altura é tão colossal quanto a dos outros, embora muito mais imponente, de alguma forma sua sombra toma todo o lugar fazendo tudo ficar um tanto quanto solene.

\- Loki, como sempre sua aparência difere, mais sua língua de prata continua a mesma. Qual o prazer de tê-lo conosco aqui hoje?

\- Eu gostaria de fazer-lhe um pedido majestade, posso me aproximar?

\- Claro meu velho amigo, chegue mais perto.

Sinto-o me soltar enquanto cruza o imenso salão sozinho, posso perceber que algumas pessoas estão lhe lançando olhares sujos, outras seguram suas armas na lateral de seu corpo, mas nenhuma faz qualquer movimento. Eles podem está fazendo isso em respeito ao rei, mas acredito que saibam reconhecer uma pessoa perigosa quando vêem uma, principalmente pelo sorriso quase maníaco no rosto dele.

Não consigo ouvir a conversa, mas de fato não preciso, sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele irá me contar. Ele sempre conta. Como quando confessou seus sentimentos por Rose ou que ainda olha para Donna esperando o momento em que ela irá se queimar, embora o que ele mais se arrepende fora como tratara Martha, depois de tudo o que ela fizera por ele. Não foram coisas fáceis para ele confessar ou de se ouvir, mas é por isso que sei o seu nome e para onde nós dois estamos indo.

Vejo o homem no trono lançar seu olhar sobre mim, é claro que conheço a lenda de Odin e do Valhalla, mas também sei que são apenas relatos históricos reencenados de forma a se tornarem mitos. Afinal, até onde eu sei, Asgard colonizou todos os planetas de seu sistema galáctico e nem todos eles estão felizes com isso. Talvez por isso eles estejam representados ali, uma forma de dizer que ainda tem alguma autonomia, não que parece está convencendo alguém se estou interpretando o olhar do homem ou mulher – é difícil dizer – de gelo que está na extremidade norte. Talvez eu volte aqui quando achar tempo e cave suas ruínas.

\- Heimdall, essas pessoas tem minha permissão para acessar os Jardins de Asgard.

Sinto um arrepio quando as sombras começam a se unir em um único ponto, onde um homem é moldado, acho o truque realmente impressionante, mesmo sabendo como ele é executado. Mas deixo isso de lado quando percebo a pele escura dele se movimentando em padrões que reconheço, ele possui um Quantum Shade. Uma das armas mais perigosas conhecidas por todo o Universo, embora suas origens sejam no mínino paradoxal.

Seguro a mão de Doctor quase sem perceber, meus olhos ainda fixos no homem, principalmente pelos olhos leitosos que pareciam observar até o meu intimo. Viro-me para meu amado que ainda está sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado um presente inesquecível.

\- Doctor, ele tem um Quantum Shade.

Ele vira o seu rosto encarando o homem que vem atrás de nós, se ele se abala ou fica surpreso isso não aparece em suas feições.

\- Ele é o guardião de Asgard e dos nove mundos. Isso o torna mais perigoso do que o próprio Odin.

\- Por isso lhe deram essa arma?

\- Dizem que ele mesmo a forjou.

O assombro deve está evidente em meu rosto, mas ele simplesmente segura minha mão acenando com a cabeça sabendo exatamente o que estou sentindo. Afinal, ele deveria ter ajudado na forja até onde eu sei. Continuamos caminhando por um longo corredor, onde luzes azuis refletem o brilho dourado do local, me deixando mesmerizada.

\- Vocês têm um dia para aproveitar o Jardim, nem mais e nem menos.

\- Nós sabemos, obrigado Guardião.

Ele acena com a cabeça de forma positiva enquanto se esvai em sombras, mas não antes de seus olhos focarem o meu e a porta abrir a nossa frente. Se tivesse que voltar o caminho sem ajuda, com toda a certeza ficaria perdida. Tudo parece exatamente igual e nem mesmo meu senso de direção Time Lorde iria funcionar ali, o que é um feito e só mostra o poder dessa civilização.

Mas tudo isso foge da minha mente quando vejo o Jardim, de alguma forma ele não é só vegetal, há plantas que parecem serem feitas de gemas místicas de algum tipo de conto de fadas e começo a perceber que talvez todas as lendas sobre esse lugar não sejam assim tão fantasiosas.

Solto a mão dele quando entro no local, tirando os meus sapatos para poder pisar na grama, sinto-me ligeiramente mal vestida e isso não me incomoda pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Não há nada que eu possa vestir para ficar a altura desse local. Até mesmo a cor da água parece diferente, cor de safira, como se fosse a própria pedra derretida.

\- Isso é magnífico.

Digo ao encostar a mão em uma árvore que está toda retorcida em um nó, suas folhas parecem feitas de mármore e seus frutos rubis gigantes, embora tudo tem textura de madeira.

\- Eu sei, por isso queria te trazer aqui.

\- Já esteve aqui antes?

Vejo quando seu olhar se perde lembrar não é o forte dele, por isso chego perto colocando a mão em seu rosto fazendo-o me olhar. Vejo tristeza ali, abro a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando ele começa.

\- Eu ajudei a salvar esse lugar de uma guerra civil, com uma companheira chamada Jo Grant.

\- E já era bonito assim?

\- Não, ainda era um bando de cabanas umas sobre as outras. Não consigo acreditar em como esse lugar cresceu e nem como se militarizou.

Vejo a expressão de ele ficar sombria, o Doctor nunca gostou de violência e morte, apesar de tudo o que esteja acontecendo ao seu redor. Às vezes acho que ele só não quer morrer, embora o verdadeiro motivo me escape nesse momento.

\- Não vamos pensar nisso, Sweet. Hoje é o dia do nosso piquenique.

Ele me sorri de novo enquanto encurta a distância entre nós dois beijando os meus lábios, enquanto sua mão vai até a minha cintura me puxando para mais perto, passo os meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele intensificando o nosso contato. Sinto sua mão descendo pelas minhas curvas, parando bem no final das minhas costas, ele sempre gostou da minha parte traseira.

Paramos nosso beijo enquanto encosto minha cabeça em seu ombro, acabei de perder meus pais e sei que não poderei achá-lo novamente. Mas não posso deixar que ele veja os danos. Sinto seus dedos acariciando minhas costas com círculos perfeitos, enquanto faço o mesmo na dele, mesmo usando sua máquina do tempo é realmente raro os momentos em que podermos ficar a só sem qualquer problema nos atrapalhando.

Separo-me levemente dele para poder ver o seu rosto, apesar de jovem - mais jovem de todos eles – posso ver suas existências naquele olhar antigo e idoso. Sinto-o pegar em minha mão e me puxar para onde está uma toalha estirada com uma cesta.

\- Com fome?

Eu sorrio, mas não é exatamente um sorriso de alguém que deseja comida, embora saiba que ele sabe cozinhar como poucas pessoas no universo.

\- O Sweet, você não consegue imaginar o quanto.

Chego mais perto dele, puxando-o para dar um beijo, deixando minha língua encostar-se à dele. Como sempre, ele entende. Eu sorrio entre os beijos, retirando algemas que trouxera comigo do cativeiro.

\- Quem fica por cima hoje?

Ele sorri para mim sem corar e sei qual é a resposta.


End file.
